The present invention comprises a new Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Lobstrahob’.
‘Lobstrahob’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large light violet-blue flowers, medium green foliage, vigorous, mounding and semi-trailing and well branched habit with early flowering.
‘Lobstrahob’ originated from a hybridization made in July 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘E1080-3’ with light blue flowers, more vigor, later to flower, and less trailing habit.
The male parent of ‘Lobstrahob’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘D0041-1’ with light blue flowers, less vigor, smaller flower size, and less heat resistance. The resultant seed was sown in February 2005.
‘Lobstrahob’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Lobstrahob’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.